Vivid Memories
by Poison-Firetrap
Summary: Her heart was shattered into a million peices, and he left her to pick them all up again. But when Sasuke returns to Konoha, will Sakura let him break her again, or will she let him walk out of her life forever?[sakusasu] Sasuke is a bit OOC [oneshot]


**MY FIRST ONESHOT YAYAYAYAY! I'm really proud of this, and I had to edit quite a lot, the website removes some of my italics and stuff, so please dont get pissed if I have a few errors. Anyway I will be updating a bit more next week because we have tho school holidays . I dont really have someone to dedicate this chapter to at the moemnt so.. ENJOY AND REVEIW THANKS :)!**

**Vivid Memories**

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her emerald eyes. She could taste the sweetness of cherry blossoms blooming on the cold night and hear the trees swaying harmonically with the soft breeze. It was one of the most beautiful nights in Konoha; the moon was full and shining, and there were a million sparkling stars winking down upon the city. It was a calm and peaceful night and all the couples in town were packed in the park, staring at the night sky. It seemed that Haruno Sakura was the only one alone that night.

A happy couple walked by her, their hands clutched together in warmth and the girl resting her head on the man's shoulder. A millionmemories suddenly flushed into Sakura's mind.

_/Flashback/_

"_Sakura, the water's great!" A dark haired boy yelled to a figure standing with her arms crossed on the water's edge._

"_No! I'm not coming in, it's freezing! Just because you don't mind the cold, it doesn't mean I don't!" The girl yelled back to the boy._

"_Aww, come on it's fine!"_

"_No."_

"_That's it, I'm coming to get you!" The boy laughed and got out of the water, running up to the beach in incredible speed._

"_AAGH UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as the boy wrapped his arms around her and carried her knee high in water, "DON'T. YOU.DARE!"_

_The boy laughed and dropped her mercilessly into the freezing cold water, causing humongous slashes everywhere. The bitter taste of icy water mingles with salt cut through Sakura's tastebuds, causing her to shiver in disgust._

"_Cold?" He asked evilly._

"_YOU ARE SO HORRIBLE!" The girl yelled angrily at the figure standing in front of her._

"_Indeed I am. Only to you, of course." They boy smiled and picked the girl up._

"_You better not be dropping me into the water again." She warned him viciously._

"_Don't worry, I won't" He replied reassuringly._

_They trod up to the middle of the beach and sat on an orange towel that was patterned with large seashells. The two figures stared into the ocean, each absorbed in their own thoughts. The waves were gently crashing against the rocks on the side of the rocks, and it was getting dark. The moon was almost out and most people had already left the beach. _

_Sakura shivered and wrapped her towel more tightly around her. _

"_Are you cold?" Sasuke asked gently._

"_No."_

"_Aww, come on, then why are you shivering."_

"_No reason."_

_Sasuke ignored Sakura and put his arm protectively around her. Her heart beat a thousand miles a second as she just realised she was in his arms. She absent-mindedly rested her head on his shoulder and idly stared off into the distance._

"_I love this beach." She whispered._

"_Yea."_

_/End Flashback/_

Sakura shook her head, clearing her mind and scolding herself for thinking about the past. It was all over now, and nothing could be done. Thinking about him would just break her heart even deeper, if that was even possible. She tried to distract herself by looking around to find something to look at, but there were only couples. Squinting, Sakura felt there was something strangely familiar about the couple that were sitting on a bench a few metres away from her. There was a blonde woman talking quietly to a dark haired man, who had slung his arm around her shoulders. They seemed to be deep in conversation and too far away for Sakura to hear what they were hearing.

"If only it was _me _in that man's arms."She whispered softly to herself. Sakura shook her head in bewilderment as soon as she realised what she had just said. She had no right to want to belong to this man, to be loved by him, or to have someone at all.

_It's probably because I've been alone for so long. _She thought to herself. There was a sudden pang in her heart, and she yet again scolded herself.

"I've had enough of this night." Sakura said bitterly, "It was a mistake to come here."

She took another glance at the sky. The stars no longer looked like they were twinkling down on her, the moon was no longer full and cheerful. It was as if the sky was taunting her for her foolishness. A single tear dropped down her face as she got up from the wooden bench she was sitting on.

_Why am I so foolish? I don't even know why I'm crying. _Sakura thought to herself, but the fact was, she knew why she was crying. She missed him, and the harder she tried to forget, the more it hurt. It was as if she was trying to push him permanently out of her mind, but she didn't want to leave him, evenhis memory.

Sakura walked quickly up the path, her head down and trying to avoid staring couples.

_Let them stare. Stare all they want, the girl running away from the most beautiful night remembered, tears in her eyes. I don't care._

She stopped at a large cherry blossom tree, her tears falling even more viciously than before.

_/Flashback/_

_A pink haired girl sat leaning against a large cherry blossom tree, its buds blowing around in the wind. Next to the girl sat a handsome dark-haired boy. He was staring off into the distance, eyes gleaming. The two people sat there in content silence, trying to enjoy the last day of autumn before the winter came. Sakura opened her eyes and glanced at the boy next to her. A feeling of completeness filled her inside. She belonged somewhere, someone loved her and she had someone to care about. It was enough to keep her going for a long, long time._

"_What are you thinking about?" The girl asked the boy beside her. He sighed at turned to look at her._

"_Nothing."_

"_I know it's something."_

"_I'm just thinking about how much I'll miss you when I leave."_

_The girl felt a knife stab through her heart. She had forgotten. He was leaving. A single tear dropped to the ground. She was crying. The boy put his arms around her and whispered, "I would never leave you in my heart. Remember I will always be close, no matter where I am."_

"_Don't forget me."_

"_Never."_

_/End Flashback/_

"Why do I keep remembering things I want to forget?" Sakura asked herself coldly. She walked up to the tree and stroked its trunk. A hundred memories that had lain forgotten in the depths of her brain came back to the surface. Sakura rested her head on the tree and collapsed to the ground.

"How could I end up here again?" She said to herself.

Sakura sat on the grass idly. It felt like a million years, waiting there. For what? She did not know, but she could not get up and walk away.

_/Flashback/_

_The snow was pouring down in buckets on the city of Konoha. It showed no mercy and all the citizens were gratefully inside their warm, cosy homes._

" _Sakura, I have to leave in an hour, my plane will arrive soon." The dark haired boy leaned over and kissed a tear stained cheek._

"_Promise me you'll come back." She whispered in his ear._

"_Don't worry, I will." The boy said reassuringly to her and pushed away a stray strand of pink hair that covered the girl's green eyes._

"_Swear?"_

"_I swear to god and hope to die." The boy said playfully as he grabbed a black umbrella. Sakura stood motionless, watching the most precious thing that had ever walked into her life leave. The door slammed shut as soon as Sasuke slammed the door shut. _

_The girl let out a sigh and retreated to the kitchen. She sat down on a wooden chair and let her eyes stray towards the window, watching Sasuke's dark figure leave her sight. There was a sudden glimmer and Sakura caught sight of a silver ring lying on the kitchen bench. It had vines encrusted on the sides and the words 'Always Together' in the middle. Sakura picked it up and looked at it fondly, until she remembered what it was for._

"_OH SHIT!" She swore at herself and grabbed her coat, stumbling to get it on and putting on the closest shoes possible. Which was a bad idea; they were pink high-heeled stilettos that had only been worn once._

_The wind outside was cold and hit Sakura like a thousand knives stabbing her skin at once. She ignored this and staggered onto the snow. She tripped over on her coat twice, but got up quickly. Sasuke's figure was quickly fading, but she didn't give up. After making her way through the thick snow and losing one of her shoes, she finally caught up to Sasuke._

"_Sasuke! Come back!" she screamed at him again and again until he finally turned his head. His onyx eyes were clouded in confusion, and then worry. He rushed over to her side and knelt down._

"_God Sakura, what have you been doing!" He yelled at her in concern._

"_I-I-I only wanted you to have this." She held out her freezing cold hand and offered the ring to him._

"_You ran all this was to give this to me?"_

"_Yes. Don't you like it?"_

"_Of course I do. Sakura, you're so stupid."_

"_I just-"_

_She didn't have time to finish the sentence because the boy had picked her up and was carrying her in the direction of her house._

"_Here, take this," He tore off a locket around his neck and gave it to her, "Now every time you open the locket, you can see me and know that I'll always be here for you."_

_Sakura took the locket and smiled, _

"_Thankyou."_

_/End Flashback/_

Sakura's cheeks were once again wet with tears. She was now weeping her heart out, and every breath she took, it was like her heart was having another part chipped off. There a sudden _crack _and a flash of lightning abruptly cracked against the perfect night sky.

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

It was raining. The black clouds gathered around the sky and the twinkling stars were covered. The shining moon was hidden behind a massive cloud. The perfect night had turned into a nightmare.

"I've had enough of this." Sakura grunted to herself and with another sob, looked up at the sky, letting the rain wash away her stained face, mingling the painful tears with pure droplets from the sky. Sakura heaved herself from the ground and stood up. Regaining her balance, she walked slowly from the tree. The walk became a sprint and before she knew it, she was running from the park. Her hair a mess and her heart shattered in a million pieces.

"SAKURA!" Sakura stopped abruptly and whipped around. The dark man she had seen before got up from the bench and left the blonde woman sitting there, her blue eyes in a daze of confusion.

_No, this can't be. It just **can't**. Not tonight. He can't see me like this._

"SAKURA!" The man yelled again, but this just caused Sakura to turn again and keep running. The man was too fast. He soon caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura." He said.

She shook her head and looked down. He couldn't see her face. Like this.

"J-j-just leave me alone." She stuttered.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" He lifted her chin up and examined her face, "Shit, what's wrong with you? What happened?" He yelled as he saw her blotchy face and messed up hair.

"Nothing. Just go away. I don't want to see your face." She pushed him with all her might and he fell to the ground.

_I don't need him anymore. I don't want him. He's got that woman now, he doesn't need me. I'll just get my heart broken again._

Sakura took the advantage to run as fast as she could, never stopping when kind shop owners yelled at the running girl. Finally. She was home. He couldn't find her here.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

The telephone rang loudly throughout the house. Despite her condition, Sakura grabbed the phone and answered.

"H-h-hello?"

"Hi, it's Tenten!"

"Oh my god Tenten I saw-" Sakura stopped in the middle of her sentence. She suddenly burst out crying.

"OH MY GOD, Sakura, are you OK? I'm coming here right now. Wait there." There was a soft beeping noise in the background, Sakura stopped sobbing for a moment and noticed this. Tenten had hung up already.

Sakura tore her bloodshot eyes away from the phone and looked up. She was staring at a blank wall, but hundreds of memories continues to flood through her brain. She tried to clear her mind; but it wasn't working.

_Ding Dong_

"That must be Tenten." She whispered to herself. Sakura slowly made her way to the door, purposely avoiding the mirror hanging from the wall. She didn't want to see herself like this. Sakura opened the door slightly; to make sure it was Tenten. But it wasn't. It was _Him_. Before she had a chance to slam the door in his face, Sasuke had pushed open the door and made his way in her house.

"How did you find me?" She asked him.

"I followed you."

Tears once again welled up in Sakura's eyes as she tried to push him away from her.

"I still remember what you did." Sakura glared at his hand. It was no longer wearing her silver ring. But she could not blame him. She had thrown away his locket years ago.

_/Flashback/_

_Sakura stood excitedly at a wooden door. She was here! Clutching her locket, Sakura knocked the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer._

'_Maybe I'll surprise him.' She thought to herself and then nodded. She tried the handle. Maybe it was unlocked. Sure enough, it swung open easily to her touch. There was a bronze framed mirror hanging off the door at the entrance and a small table filled with letters. Sakura took another quiet step further into the house. It was quite beautiful and Sakura was surprised that he managed to keep it this clean. Then a tube of lipgloss caught her eye. It was lying lifelessly on the table._

'_Sasuke with lipgloss?' She asked herself, confused. She took another few steps forward and entered the living room. She dropped her handbag loudly upon entering the scene._

'_This CAN'T be happening.' She thought in terror._

_The dark haired man looked up to where the clank had come from. A blonde woman stared in confusion._

"_Who is this girl?" She asked._

"_I don't know." He replied._

"_Tell her to get out of my house."_

_A thought suddenly dawned upon Sakura. This wasn't Sasuke's house. It was this woman's. No wonder it was so neat. Sasuke got up and walked towards Sakura. She hoped with all her heart that this was going to be an explanation._

"_Get out of our house." He said coldly._

"_W-w-what? You don't remember me?"_

"_I don't know who you are. Now leave my fiancée and me alone."_

"_F-f-fiancée?"_

_Sasuke made no answer and pushed her out of his house, slamming the door shut in her face. Sakura let out a sob and grabbed the locket off her neck. She threw it to the ground and stomped on it with her feet._

"_I will never forgive you for this, Sasuke." She claimed loudly. He couldn't hear her._

_/End Flashback/_

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"You're _sorry_?"

"Yes."

"For what you DID to me?"

He looked down and nodded.

"I. Can't. BELIEVE. You."

"I still love you."

The words sent a shiver down her spine. No matter how much she claimed she hated him, these words would always make her soar. She blinked and looked up at him.

"What about that woman?"

"What? You mean Ino? I left her at the park. I want _you_.

Sakura laughed bitterly, "Do you know what you did to me? Do you know what it felt like; to wait for you everyday and save up my money every day? I waited day after day, and I finally got enough money to buy a plane ticket. And there I was. On your doorstep, thinking that you had kept your promise."

"I know that I broke your heart but-"

"What. You're sorry?"

"I missed you so much, I waited for you to come again but you didn't. And I tried to forget you, to find someone else; but it just didn't feel right."

"You hurt me so bad, do you think I can forgive you?"

"I don't know."

"Sasuke, just get out of my house."

"You're making a mistake." He said those last words and left, closing the door behind him. Sakura was left there, her mind blank. What had she just done?

_I let him walk out of my life again. Was that the right decision?_

She pushed her hands through her wet pink hair and thought again, closing her emerald eyes. A thousand vivid memories suddenly returned to her. They were all of _him_. Sakura suddenly realized how stupid she had been. She wouold not let him step out again. To live in misery, letting her heart scream for him, and this time he would not come back.

"I still love him." She said simply and ran outside, forgetting her coat and umbrella. The rain was still pouring down; its water rushing through the streets. It made everything have blurred edges, like a distant dream. Sakura searched wildly for Sasuke's figure walking through the rain.

"Sasuke!" She screamed at him. There was not reply.

"He can't be gone. He just _can't_. Not again." Sakura whispered to herself, trying to force herself to believe. She ran wildly through the streets, calling out his name into every corner, and in ever shop she passed, even stopping a few strangers walking by. After about an hour, she finally realized that he was gone.

"I was so stupid." She said angrily at herself, bashing a brick wall and running away. She didn't know what she was running to; comfort? No, where could she find that? Not in her own home. Sakura stopped and found herself standing right in front of the big old cherry blossom tree.

"How can I be here again?" She whispered to herself before collapsing into a heap on the wet ground, not caring that her clothes were getting ruined.

The trees swayed dynamically in the dark night, and the beauty before had completely gone. It was dark and gloomy; the crowded park was empty and there was only a lone figure sitting next to a large cherry blossom tree.

"Sakura?" A low voice whispered into the darkness. Sakura turned around.

This is so stupid. Now I can hear his voice.

There stood a dark man holding an umbrella. His face was hidden behind an umbrella.

"S-S-Sasuke?" She whispered to him, her eyes widening. The figure lowered the umbrella for Sakura to get a better look. It was him.

"God dammit, Sakura what have you been doing to yourself?"

Sakura didn't reply and lifted her head. Sasuke gasped at the sight. Her face had mud all over it, and her hair was a mess. She let out a soft sob. Sasuke dropped his umbrella carelessly on the floor and bent down to hug her.

"Sshhh, it's OK."

"I-I-I thought I had lost you again" She said weakly at him, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

The two sat there for hours, not caring about the rain. Content in each other's arms.

"Sasuke, I love you." The woman whispered into the dark man's ear.

"Ssshh, I know." He whispered back, "I have something for you."

Sasuke reached into his pocket and grabbed a silver locket.

"I fixed it." He whispered. It was then when Sakura realized that he was now wearing the ring she had given him two years ago.

"Thank you." She clasped the locket in her hands and stared into the rain. All of a sudden, the world looked amazingly beautiful to her.

This was a vivid memory she would never forget.

* * *

**Wow, this took longer than I expected. There were a lot of things I wanted to add but I had to remind myself this was a oneshot and I didn't want to turn it into a million chapters. Well actually I considered turning it into a story, but I've got "The Wrong Fate" to work on right now and yea... Anyways, REVEIW PLEASE!**


End file.
